This invention relates to a system and method for relieving spinal stress and for improving posture.
Viewed from the side, the human spine includes four basic regions, each of which has its own curvature. The uppermost or cervical portion is made up of the cervical vertebrae and is concave posteriorly. The thoracic portion immediately below the cervical portion is made up of the thoracic vertebrae and is convex posteriorly. The lumbar portion is concave posteriorly and is made up of the lumbar vertebrae. The lowermost or sacral portion is fixed in position as a result of total fusion of the sacral vertebrae and is convex posteriorly.
The degree and configuration of the curvature of any of these portions of the spine is interrelated with the curvature of the other portions, all of which are directly affected by pelvic position. The sum of these curves is, in essence, posture. Inheritance, disease, and habit are the three major factors influencing posture. Of these factors, habit is the most common problem and is often the most debilitative due to the adverse effects of gravity on the spinal column and on the other improperly positioned and inadequately supported parts of the body.
Habitual or prolonged unnatural body position can cause fatigue and strain upon ligaments, and increased muscular demand can cause pain and compensatory postural tension. Moreover, prolonged poor body posture can increase or decrease the range of motion of the vertebrae by stretching or tightening ligaments, thereby effecting muscle activity by accommodation or compensation.
Erect physiologic posture, i.e., ligamentous posture, is a well-known mechanism for energy conservation where the ligaments offer maximum support with small, intermittent muscular contractions. In a balanced, erect human frame, the musculature is electromyographically silent except for the gastrocnemius and soleus group.
In a sitting posture, this mechanism appears to function if proper pelvic position is maintained. In a supine position, however, there is no balancing of the ligamentous joints; there is only stress applied. Thus, lying down produces the most constant postural stress, because it is in this posture that the neuro-musculo-skeletal system must rely most on the integrity of the spinal components for physiologic function. It is therefore the supine position which offers the greatest corrective potential to a loss of neuro-musculo-skeletal integrity.
By supporting the human frame in a posture that is physiologically neutral, a position of physiological rest can be obtained. The term "physiologic" as used herein is intended to define that postural position wherein the parts of the body, particularly the vertebrae of the spine, are in their normal, comfortable, unstressed position, a position which approximates that of an erect, standing individual. Prior art efforts at achieving physiologic posture typically either result in a flattening of the spinal column or in exaggerating the curvature, thereby resulting in flexion or extension of the vertebrae, respectively.
Thus, the present invention has as its objects any one or more of the following, taken individually or in combination with one another:
(1) To provide a system for supporting the entire body in a physiologic condition when the person is in a supine position, thereby reducing the amount of muscular and neurological exertion necessary, thus providing greater muscular control, tone, and strength of the body; PA0 (2) To improve posture by remodeling spinal curvature utilizing supports which maintain the vertebrae in a position approximately that of an erect, physiologic, standing posture; PA0 (3) To develop a method for relieving stress or fatigue and resulting discomfort of the vertebrae and associated ligaments, tendons, and muscles; PA0 (4) The provision of a system for reducing pain during vertebral diagnostic testing; PA0 (5) To encourage ligamentous spinal curvature without resulting in flexion or exaggerated extension of the vertebrae; and PA0 (6) To provide a method for performing back exercises which eliminates the adverse effects of gravity and habit.